Happy Feet - Darker Times -- Chapter 8: Infinite Contrition
It had been a couple of months after Mumble had left, but surprisingly, it only made things worse, Mumble seemed to be the only one who had enjoyed life, and that affected the penguins around him, but since he left, there was no-one to make others feel better, so in other words, without Mumble, most of the population felt down. But, the most surprising thing is, the penguin who was affected most wasn't his parents, it was actually Gloria herself, after he left, she couldn't stop thinking about him, she had so many theories that couldn’t be confirmed, was it the fact that he had been dropped and all she did was hurt him more? Was it that he had hurt her emotionally? Or was it that he had loved her so much? Those were just a few of them. “Hey there Gloria, what are you doing?” Seymour said calmly, interrupting her train of thought. “Nothing, just, thinking...” Gloria said, trying not to look at Seymour. “About...?” “Well, as usual, Mumble.” She said calmly and confidently, she glanced at Seymour to see him wide-eyed. “Mumble? It's been some time since he left, it's not like you to think about someone who you've hated for your entire life.” “Well, I don't know what else to think about, just the way he did that, I don't know.” “How about a song, maybe that could make you feel better.” “Um, I guess, surprise me.” “Well you only need the light when it's burning low Only miss the sun when it starts to snow Only know you love him when you let him go Only know you've been high when you're feeling low Only hate the road when you’re missin' home Only know you love him when you let him go And you let him go Staring at the bottom of your glass Hoping one day you'll make a dream last But dreams come slow and they go so fast You see her when you close your eyes Maybe one day you'll understand why Everything you touch surely dies But you only need the light when it's burning low Only miss the sun when it starts to snow Only know you love him when you let him go Only know you've been high when you're feeling low Only hate the road when you're missin' home Only know you love him when you let him go Staring at the ceiling in the dark Same old empty feeling in your heart 'Cause love comes slow and it goes so fast Well you see him when you fall asleep But never to touch and never to keep 'Cause you loved him too much And you dived too deep Well you only need the light when it's burning low Only miss the sun when it starts to snow Only know you love him when you let him go Only know you've been high when you're feeling low Only hate the road when you're missin' home Only know you love him when you let him go And you let him go (oh, oh, ooh, oh no) And you let him go (oh, oh, ooh, oh no) Will you let him go? 'Cause you only need the light when it's burning low Only miss the sun when it starts to snow Only know you love him when you let him go Only know you've been high when you're feeling low Only hate the road when you're missin' home Only know you love him when you let him go 'Cause you only need the light when it's burning low Only miss the sun when it starts to snow Only know you love him when you let him go Only know you've been high when you're feeling low Only hate the road when you're missin' home Only know you love him when you let him go And you let him go” “Did that make a difference Gloria?” Seymour asked “Well, a little, wait, I think I have a better song.” “Well, lets hear it then, at least you'll feel better.” “Why do you want to help me anyway? I took your friendship from Mumble.” “I think he knows that insult I gave him wasn't on purpose, besides, he's my friend, I want to help him by helping you, go on.” “I'm so tired of being here Suppressed by all my childish fears And if you have to leave I wish that you would just leave 'Cause my presence still lingers here And it won't leave me alone These wounds won't seem to heal This pain is just too real There's just too much that time cannot erase When I cried you'd wipe away all of my tears When I'd scream you'd fight away all of my fears And I held my hand through all of these years But you still have all of me You used to captivate me by your resonating light Now I'm bound by the life you left behind Your face—it haunts my once pleasant dreams Your voice—it chased away all the sanity in me These wounds won't seem to heal This pain is just too real There's just too much that time cannot erase When I cried you'd wipe away all of my tears When I'd scream you'd fight away all of my fears And I held my hand through all of these years But you still have all of me I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone But though you're still with me I've been alone all along When I cried you'd wipe away all of my tears When I'd scream you'd fight away all of my fears And I held my hand through all of these years But you still have all of me ...me, me, me.” “Now, did that-” Seymour stared, but was soon interrupted by Gloria “-Stop, I think I know why I've been acting like I'm empty.” “How? Wait a minute, don't tell me that you love the penguin you absolutely hated for your entire life.” “Thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you.” Gloria rushed before kissing Seymour for a second, then twirling around joyfully. “I've finally realised why I've been feeling all alone, and it's because I never knew it.” “Knew what?” Seymour asked, other penguins around the two were now very confused. “You want me to say it?” “Go on then, surprise me.” “Fine, I never knew that I loved Mumble, huh, I fell like so much more, I love Mumble, I love Mumble, I LOVE MUMBLE!!!” Gloria shouted, echoing across Emperor Land, causing everyone within hearing range to be confused, she was twirling and dancing everywhere, until she stopped at a familiar spot. “Yeah, you love Mumble, who doesn't love you anymore.” Seymour said, catching up with Gloria to the spot that the heart-shaped slab of ice was, and it was still there, split in two. Gloria stared at it for a while, until the wind picked up, causing a feather to rise out of the snow, Gloria caught it. She soon knew it to be the exact feather that Mumble gave her at school, and when she didshe could see how much she'd love him. The heartsong that Mumble danced on the third day of school wasn't for the teacher, it was for Gloria, he'd stay with her no matter what she'd do to him, even at the graduation night he tried to sing for her, heck, even at the ceremony he did everything he could just to be with her, and what did she do, the exact opposite. He'd done so much for her and yet she didn't return the favour. “So, anything new around here?” Ramon asked, the amigos and Lovelace seemed of only just came back. “We heard someone shouting Mumble's name.” Raul said, confused at the expression that Gloria had. “I think Gloria has finally found what she wanted.” Seymour said, feeling ecstatic. “What, did we miss something?” Lombardo asked. “Yeah, you missed the part where Gloria shouted that she loved Mumble.” At that moment, all of the amigos had their beaks agape in shock. “Yeah, about that...”Ramon started, suddenly changing from shock to almost deep sadness. “What is it?” Gloria asked, hopefully it wasn't more bad news. “Well, we found what Mumble hoped for, seen a whole bunch of massive fish-eating floating structures, well we saw them from the highest cliff we've seen and-” Ramon started, Lovelace interrupted. “He said to make sure everyone's okay, and that he really meant it when he said he didn't love you anymore, before he dived off the cliff and swam out to catch up with those things, and only now do you love him, well well, as they always say, you don't know how much water's worth until it's dry, in other words, you didn't know how much Mumble really meant to you until he left you for the last time.” “I wonder when he's coming back, if he ever does.” Gloria said sadly, more than ever upon the news. “Gloria, my son is coming back, I can feel it, but for now, we're just going to have to wait.” Norma Jean said softly, hearing the conversation for the last couple of minutes. The new group soon parted away from each other to their homes, the amigos staying around Gloria's home and Norma Jean and Memphis' home. But things we're going to get worse for Emperor Land, as a storm soon blew over, and Mumble soon found the place he was looking for, along with a new friend. Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions